De guapos y guapas
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Irfan Mustaq se encuentra un collar cuando sólo quería dormir un poco más. Rachel Deyes es la chica más insoportable que ha podido conocer, pese a ser de su misma casa, aparentemente ha perdido algo.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

**De guapos y guapas**

No es popular entre el alumnado, porque no se lo propone, porque no le da la ganas serlo, le aburre ser el centro de atención una panda de chavales que sólo buscan el interés por el interés, y quizás eso le ha grajeado enemigos hasta en su propia casa. Porque no ha soportado ni un pequeño comentario de Draco Malfoy y todos saben que quizás algún le parta la cara a alguno de sus dos gorilas, y todos además saben que es un chico pacífico por excelencia, pero de poca paciencia. Quizás se ha salvado por que es de sangre pura, aunque eso, al chico, poco o nada le interesa.

Las chicas no se le rifan, aunque siempre que pasa por las alumnas más pequeñas las escucha murmurar y lanzar algunos chillidos. Ha tenido sus affaires y sus pequeños encuentros con alumnas de todas las casas, pero no ha ido nunca a más, y no porque no posea físico. Es alto y corpulento a causa del ejercicio físico que debe realizar para mantenerse en forma. Cabello lacio y negro que le llega por los hombros y siempre se lo recoge en una coleta. Piel morena a causa de la ascendencia árabe por parte de su familia paterna, a pesar de que él no ha pisado un país de aquella zona en su vida y los ojos negros como dos cuentas que penetran a quien ose mirarle con malas ideas.

No sabe jugar al Quidditch, con suerte sabe montar en una escoba, pero fue uno de los últimos en aprender a ello. A pesar de eso, es uno de los primeros duelistas de Slytherin, título que se ha ganado tras muchos entrenamientos y está, en su quinto año, entre los mejores de su grupo de amigos, los antiguos duelistas del Club que se abriría cuando él estaba en tercero. Tiene perfeccionada su técnica, lanzar hechizos sencillos que confíen al adversario para después cargar con todos sus conocimientos, técnica muy propia de serpientes, le ha dicho los alumnos mayores sin ir con maldad. Porque en el nuevo Club de duelo lo único que hieren son los ataques, y se evita que eso ocurra.

A pesar de su puntualidad para llegar a clase, y para cualquier cosa en general, no sería la primera vez que se queda dormido a primera hora o que no lleva los deberes hechos. Se queda despierto hasta tarde por estar leyendo cosas relacionadas con las Runas Antiguas. Es su especialidad, aparte de lo duelos, y cuando salga de Hogwarts quiere especializarse en algo relacionado con eso. Actualmente sólo tiene pensado leerse todos los libros de la biblioteca que hablen sobre ese tema. Aun no lleva ni la mitad.

Sus mejores amigos son un pesado y cabezota Gryffindor que no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere, Neil Randall, y un Hufflepuff idiotizado por eso del amor y experto en ataques defensivos, Karl Limpley. Irfan Mustaq para ser Slytherin, es raro, aunque nunca se lo digas, puesto que te hará tragar el primero hechizo que se le pase por la cabeza sólo para demostrar quién manda.

Muchos de sus compañeros, en especial aquellos que forman el grupo de amigos del Slytherin, piensan que Irfan se asemeja mucho a un león, y no porque ésta sea la mascota de los Gryffindor. No, el chico te estudia con la mirada, con aspecto tranquilo en inofensivo, pero cuando le tocas mucho donde no debes, puede, y lo más seguro es que lo haga, salte a atacarte.

Irfan Mustaq llegó un día a su sala común, a primera hora de la mañana de un día de invierno, a causa de que había sido expulsado de clase de Encantamientos por quedarse dormido y encima no haber llevado los deberes. ¡Y encima el profesor no había entendido que el día anterior habían estado practicando hechizos defensivos en el patio!

A esas horas de la mañana, ni un alma habitaba la Sala común. Puede que los dormitorios, perezosos alumnos que por una razón una otra se habían saltado las clases, o tenían pensado saltárselas en el caso de no tenerlas a primera hora. ¡Malditos que no tenían clases a primera hora!

Camino hasta llegar al sillón por el que siempre se peleaban en las mazmorras en invierno, el que estaba junto a la chimenea. Daba todo el calor de lleno y era ideal para no morir de hipotermia allí abajo. Tomó asiento y luego adoptó una postura que tanto padres como profesores, y quizás hasta un traumatólogo, dirían que es impropia para mantener el perfecto funcionamiento de la espalda. Pero a él le daba igual, sólo quería una postura cómoda para seguir durmiendo, por lo menos hasta medio día, era la suerte de alguien que tenía el sueño bastante profundo, el sonido nunca había sido un problema para que siguiera durmiendo, años perfeccionándolo en clase. Por lo que si alguien entraba, o una clase entera entraba, ni se enteraría.

Y en eso estaba sino se hubiera clavado en un costado, antes de llegar al séptimo cielo, algo. Lo hubiera ignorado, incluso se acomodó de mejor manera, pero se lo volvió a clavar, en un costado, algo que pinchaba y que como siguiera de tal guisa, acabaría haciéndole daño de verdad.

Con mal genio por no poder dormir sus trece horitas, se incorporó para ver qué era el causante. Rebuscó entre los recovecos del sillón hasta dar con un collar. Un collar que tenía una flecha terminada en pico que hacía daño. La flecha estaba engarzada en un círculo, sobresaliendo por ambos lados. Las modas eran tan raras…

Pensó en dejarlo donde lo había encontrado, pero a la vez supo que había gente, en tan honorable casa como era la Slytherin, que no dudarían en robarlo al primer momento que alguien se despistase. Esos honorables Slytherin… Por lo que se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica, hasta que encontrarse al dueño, que por la pinta debía de ser una mujer, aunque una mujer con una flecha como adorno, que encima parecía un arma mortífera, sí que era raro.

Pero entonces llegaron sus compañeros, esos compañeros de clase, que empezaron a comentar los deberes mandados por el profesor de Encantamientos y no tuvo más remedio que espabilarse si quería pillar algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

-0-0-0-0-

A la tarde, el grupo de duelo había preparado una práctica para comprobar la fuerza de los escudos que había estado practicando el día anterior. Las clases ya habían terminado por lo que nadie podía faltar. Y quien faltase sufriría la ira de Alannis. La ravenclaw era conocida por no soportar que alguien no fuera a las prácticas, las cuales consideraba bastantes importantes para el desarrollo del grupo.

Pero sin embargo alguien se atrevió a faltar. Y para colmo de Alannis, que tenía a tales alumnos como los brillantes del grupo, era la chica que había quedado tercera en el Torneo que se había celebrado cuando Gilderoy Lockhart era profesor en la escuela, Rachel Deyes. Rachel acudía al mismo curso y casa que Irfan, aunque apenas habían cruzado palabra. Y por mucho que les pesase a sus dos mejores amigos, él no estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Por supuesto que no! Era fea. Castaña, de ojos verdes y siempre con esa estúpida diadema en el cabello. Si Irfan muchas veces se quedaba atontado mirándola era porque no comprendía por que llevaba una felpa, las felpas no hacían absolutamente nada, a su modo de ver. Su madre de pequeño le ponía felpas y lo había comprobado. Por eso la miraba. No porque le gustase.

Rachel no solamente era la chica que _no_ le gustaba. Sino la chica que siempre le derrotaba en las prácticas que realizaban, lo cual significaba que era mejor duelista que él. Y eso le molestaba. Mucho.

En ocasiones en las que Irfan se dedicaba a despotricar contra Rachel, alguno de sus dos mejores amigos siempre le decían que haría mejor en Gryffindor, por ese orgullo que tiene, que en Slytherin. La mirada penetrante que les dedicaba Irfan les hacía retractarse siempre.

Una vez que Alannis les regañó a todos porque una había faltado, que ellos no tenían la culpa, pero a alguien debían de regañar, comenzó el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, como en otras ocasiones, los mayores, los de sexto y séptimo año, los anteriores capitanes del club de duelo, hicieron la práctica comentando algunos detalles como la fortaleza del escudo o que el capitán de Gryffindor tenía que practicar un poco sus ataques porque le faltaban fuerzas.

Irfan, en lugar de prestar atención a los mayores, se dedicó a contarles a sus amigos Karl y Neil el collar que se habían encontrado. Karl en un principio quería ignorarle, Alannis estaba entrenando, y Karl perdía la ropa interior por Alannis, pero finalmente se acabó sumando a la conversación.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir chica por chica preguntándole si el collar es suyo?—Le susurró Neil observando el colgante

—No, ir Slytherin por Slytherin.—Irfan respondió con el mismo tono como si aquello fuera algo normal.

—Vas a tirarte siglos. No conoces a todas las Slytherins de Hogwarts—Puntualizó Karl, que hacía del Ravenclaw del grupo.

Un carraspeo se escuchó en dirección a ellos, el trío alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Alannis y Angus Matlock, Gryffindor, de sexto año, de brazos cruzados.

—En vista de que parece que esto os aburre, ¿por qué no nos deleitáis con una práctica? ¿Irfan, Karl?—No había ninguna duda de que Alannis iba para profesora en Hogwarts. Tenía ese tono repelente cuando se ponía de esa forma que hacía que todos por un momento la odiasen.

Todos menos Karl, que avergonzado por ser reñido por la ravenclaw no era capaz de alzar la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-

Como castigo, a parte de ser los primeros en mostrar sus habilidades, Alannis y Angus les mandaron prepararse la siguiente práctica. Hechizos ofensivos que sirvieran de defensa, siendo el ejemplo más conocido el "Expelliarmus".

Aquello terminó cuando la hora de cenar había llegado, y en piña, como siempre, entraron en el Gran Comedor antes de irse cada uno a su mesa. Irfan caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos hasta llegar a la suya, sentándose en una de las puntas. Buscó con la mirada a Rachel, simplemente para reírse un poco de ella por lo enfadada que estaba la excapitana de Ravenclaw con ella, no por interés en conocer la causa por la que no había ido al entrenamiento, por supuesto que no, aunque tal pensamiento se colase en su cabeza por unas milésimas de segundo. Pronto lo desechó, como todo hacía con todos los pensamientos de buenos sentimientos que tenía de Rachel. Al final iba a ser verdad eso que decían sus amigos sobre esa vena Gryffindor que tenía, pensó jugando con un guisante que había caído en su plato junto con la carne que se había echado, odiaba los guisantes.

Después de todo, su hermano mayor que se había graduado haría cinco años también había sido Gryffindor, y era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, como se solía decir.

Antes de volver a la sala común de Slytherin, y proseguir su lectura sobre el origen y la evolución de los caracteres runísticos, Irfan pasó por la biblioteca para devolver aquel libro que se había terminado haría dos noches, pero que siempre se le pasaba hacerlo.

Por el camino, se encontró a la chica que buscaba en la mesa. Rachel Deyes repasaba cada rincón del castillo, de rodillas, como si hubiera perdido algo, o como si un hechizo para hacer algo invisible hubiera salido mal y ahora no supiera donde estaba ese objeto hechizado… Seguramente era la segunda, terminó por pensar, sabiendo que Rachel era una chica extraña que hacia cosas raras como hechizar objetos para que fueran invisibles.

—Alannis está bastante enfadada contigo. Creo que si te ve te corta la cabeza—Le comentó acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados y todo gracioso.

—Ya me ha visto y tras echarme el rapapolvo, se ha ido. Y como comprobarás, no le ando haciendo la competencia a Sir Nicholas casi-decapitado—Respondió ella sin ni siquiera mirarle, echando un ojo debajo de una de las armaduras que decoraban el castillo.

—¿De nuevo buscando cosas invisibles?—Se posicionaba a su lado cada vez que ella caminaba un poco, si es que se podía denominar caminar a arrastrar las rodillas por el suelo.

—De nuevo lo sería de no ser porque estoy segura de que esta vez no he aplicado ese hechizo.—Alzó la mirada y junto a ella el dedo índice hacia el techo en señal de puntualizar algo. Irfan odiaba el tono puntualizador de Rachel y pensó que era otra que también iba para profesora.

—Vamos, que has perdido algo—Era la primera de las conclusiones que había llegado y aunque era la más sencilla, y según la ciencia, esa cosa que estaba dando en Estudios Muggles, las cosas más sencillas, por lo general, suelen ser verdaderas, o algo por el estilo.

—Exacto, así que sino me vas ayudar…—Deja la proposición en el aire antes de continuar buscando lo que sea que está buscando. Poco le interesa a Irfan, por lo que se sin despedirse ni nada, se va a la biblioteca a devolver el libro.

Para cuando ha salido, Rachel no está por allí, y él se va directo a su sala común.

Se mete en los dormitorios y coge el libro. Mientras que sus compañeros no se van a dormir, se queda en la habitación, cuando éstos entran, Irfan sale para quedarse en la sala común, no quiere molestarlos con la luz ni con esos comentarios que suelta por haber enlazado dos ideas de distintos libros o porque encuentre una contradicción de uno y otro autor.

A pesar de que necesite como trece horas para ser persona, Irfan relativamente duerme seis, y cuando un libro le emociona demasiado, cuatro. Luego, en vacaciones, se pasa el día durmiendo y su padre le dice que parece una marmota, por ello, cuando comienza a bostezar, sabe que es hora de que se vaya dormir. Hace tiempo que no hay nadie en la sala común, incluso aquellos que hacen los deberes a última hora, incluso esa redacción de medio metro para una clase complicada, se han ido ya a la cama.

Vuelve al dormitorio y tira el libro en el baúl antes de quitarse la túnica, luego mira los bolsillos para ver si tiene algo importante en ellos y es cuando se topa con el collar. Lo había olvidado hacía horas. Y no puede evitar pensar en Rachel. ¿Será eso lo que estaba buscando?

Deja el collar encima de la mesita de noche y se pone el pijama. Mañana ya descubriría todo, pero ahora era momento de dormir…

-0-0-0-0-

La mañana se encuentra ajetreada. Los alumnos corren de un lado a otro de Slytherin ante la perspectiva de acudir a Hogsmeade. Es fin de semana y aunque a Irfan se le ha olvidado completamente, lo cierto es que no le desagrada la idea. Tendrá tiempo para dormir un poco más hasta la hora de la comida. Sin embargo un objeto cae sobre su cara, presumiblemente una almohada y cuando quiere ver quien es el culpable de haberle despertado, de manera definitiva sin opción a seguir durmiendo, todos sus compañeros de habitación han desaparecido como por arte de magia… Sino fuera por que Irfan sabe que nadie puede ni aparecerse en Hogwarts.

Finalmente debe levantarse, le cabello suelto y desordenado le cae por la cara, toma un mechón de pelo antes de decidirse que se dará una ducha para despejarse en lugar de pagar los platos con la primera persona con la que se topa. Una ducha con agua templada, más tirando a fría que a caliente. La simple idea hacer que mientras camina hacia el baño se desnude por el camino. No hay nadie en la habitación, y aunque lo hubiera, él no tiene nada que los demás no tengan… Aunque eso no significa que no pueda tener algo que a los demás le falten.

Nunca se seca el pelo cuando sale de la ducha, pero a que siempre le han dicho que dejándose el pelo mojado puede coger un resfriado. En esas ocasiones saca su lado Slytherin para decir que es una serpiente y que estas son de sangre fría. No cogerá un resfriado.

A parte de por dormir hasta la hora que le salga de ahí, a Irfan le gusta los fines de semana por que puede olvidar por un momento que tiene que utilizar un uniforme que hace que tenga que vestirse igual que gente que no soporta, y puede vestirse como a él le de la gana, por lo que saca lo primero que encuentra. Camiseta de un grupo muggle de rock, vaqueros gastados, y deportivas negras. Viste como un muggle por haber pasado demasiado tiempo entre hijos de muggles o mestizos como pueden ser Neil el primero y Karl el segundo. Y porque aun recuerda la primera vez que se presentó en casa del primero con su túnica. Los padres del Gryffindor se quedaron sorprendidos y su hermano pequeño le preguntó si era Gandalf, el gris.

Se pone una camisa de cuadros roja encima para llevar algo de manga larga y sale de la habitación pensando en qué quiere para desayunar. Por un momento olvida el collar que descansa en su mesita de noche, pero fuera está Rachel, que sigue buscando algo y entonces lo recuerda. Antes siquiera de que la chica pueda ver quien ha llegado a la Sala Común, Irfan se ha metido en la habitación para coger el collar y con las mismas prisas sale.

—Oye, Rachel—La llama desde la lejanía.

Ella alza la mirada para clavarla por un momento en él, pero vuelve a lo suyo.

—¿Qué quieres?—Cuando el chico creía que ella ya no hablaría, se encuentra con una respuesta con un tono de voz monótono que hace que por un momento Irfan sienta el impulso de guardarse de nuevo el collar y no dárselo hasta la graduación. Ya tiene asegurado que ese collar es de ella y como no lo sea… Bueno, su madre siempre dice que nunca le hace regalos.

Camina por la sala común, haciendo que sus pisadas suenen contra el suelo. La chimenea, a pesar de ser por la mañana, repiquetea. Los elfos la encienden al conocer la precaria situación que ellos tienen al tener su sala común junto al lago.

—¿Qué es eso que has perdido?—Pregunta alzando una ceja aunque sabe que Rachel no le está mirando, a la vez que se cruza de brazos.

Ella suspira y se incorpora quedando de rodillas apoyando una mano en un sillón cualquiera de la sala común. Es la primera vez que se dan cuenta que visten de modo semejante y por la mirada que le dedica de arriba abajo sabe que ella también se ha dado cuenta, luego mira por un segundo su rostro y tuerce el gesto apartándolo. El chico cree ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

—Nada.

Irfan sabe que es su propio orgullo lo que hace que responda de esa forma, porque se ve reflejado en ella cada vez que le derrota en un entrenamiento. El mismo tono y los mismos gestos. Y en su mente se cuela un pensamiento que desecha antes de que tome seriedad. Rachel es guapa.

—Ah—Canturrea posicionándose a su lado, a la vez que abre la mano donde lleva el collar para dejarlo caer, sujetándolo por la cadena—Es solo que yo ayer encontré esto—Su tono deja entrever dobles intenciones.

Rachel alza la mirada y luego vuelve a lo suyo, dejando a Irfan algo trastocado. Estaba convencido de que tal collar era de ella que ahora no sabe cómo reaccionar. Pero finalmente suspira y le mira de reojo.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?—Se incorpora y se sienta en el sillón frente al que estaba arrodillada. Quería negarle que fuera suyo para evitar la vergüenza de que tal chico hubiera encontrado tal collar suyo. Pero no ha sabido. Para ser una Slytherin, no sabe mentir.

—Allí, ayer por la mañana—Señala la butaca y ella parece encontrar una conexión entre ambas cosas porque asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Me lo pones?—Le pregunta mientras se aparta el pelo hacia un lado sin mirarle en ningún momento, aunque él puede asegurar que no está mirando a nada en concreto.

E Irfan acepta porque no hay nadie que pueda verles en aquellos momentos y que pueda mal pensar aquella situación. Porque él sigue pensando que Rachel es fea, pese aquel lapsus mental que ha tenido debido a que se parecen un poco y claramente él es guapo, le hizo pensar que ella también lo era. Pero al encontrarse detrás de ella, poniéndole el collar, no puede evitar que sus manos frías rocen su cuello provocando que se estremezca, y haciendo que su mente vuelva a traicionarle pensando en cómo reaccionaría la castaña sin en vez de sus manos, fueran sus labios los que estuvieran pasando por su cuello.


End file.
